Paradice Island
by Xanaphia
Summary: Okay I had Vegeta out of charactor in some of my stories, but this should make up for it.


Bulma finished saving her document on her computer and got up for a glass of   
water in the kitchen. Tired, thirsty and ready for a break,  
she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water, lifted it   
to her dry lips and began to drink. Looking out the window she saw the   
massive gravity machine and knew Vegeta was training almost to the point   
of death inside it.  
"What is he trying to prove?" she thought to herself, "isn't he   
strong enough already?" She didn't know why she invited Vegeta to stay with   
her. "All he does is train." She sighed and finished her water. Bulma   
grabbed her magizine from the table and went outside to read it on her   
deck chair.  
In the middle of a really interesting article, she heard a piercing   
yell from the gravity machine. Jumping to her feet as a reflex, she dropped   
her magazine and ran towards the gravity machine. Bulma deactivated the   
gravity, then flung open the door and gasped...  
"Vegeta?" The proud prince was on his knees, trying to get up,   
shaking with every movement. Bulma offered her hand, but all he did was swat   
it away.  
"I don't need any help, woman." he frowned. A drop of sweat fell   
off his nose as he stood up again.  
"Geez, Vegeta, I was just trying to help!" Bulma yelled.  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
"You looked half-dead when I tried to help you!"   
Vegeta yelled back, "You don't understand!   
I have to push myself to become a true super-sayian! Now leave me alone!" He   
said  
"Fine, but don't expect me to come to your aid if your REALLY   
hurt, okay?" Bulma replied worried.  
Vegeta replied, "That won't be necessary!" Bulma stepped out of the   
gravity machine and slammed the door.  
"Why does he always have to be that way?" She asked with a sigh.  
That night, Bulma couldn't get to sleep. She kept waking up, and she   
couldn't figure out what was on her mind.  
"Mabye If I figure it out I'll go to sleep." she thought. She   
thought of all the things that happened that day and her mind came to rest   
on one thing.  
"Vegeta?" she said out-loud, "could it be him that's keeping me awake?"   
She smacked her head, "No, am I crazy? Am I actually having feelings for   
that...that....!" She knew she was, but she couldn't bring herself to believe   
it. Bulma fell back into an uneasy sleep.  
Vegeta had finally finished his training for the day. He glanced   
at the gravity machine's clock and realized it read 12:00 A.M. Stepping out   
of the gravity machine, he went to have a shower. Once in the shower, he   
wondered why he trained very uneasily that day. He knew something was   
distracting him, but what? He thought about how Bulma had interrupted his  
training when she thought he was hurt and wondered why. His mind drained   
from his training, he went up to his room and fell on his bed, exhausted.  
Bulma woke up again, this time frustrated.  
"Why can't I get him off my mind? Mabye if I..." she got out of bed  
and crept to the door of Vegeta's room.  
It was wide open, so she looked inside. There was Vegeta lying on   
his stomach, sleeping hard.  
"Well, at least he's sleeping good." she thought. She finally realized  
what she was doing and felt really strange.  
"What am I doing? I'm watching him sleep. for Kami's sake!" Smacking   
her head again she walked back to her room and slept peacefully the rest of   
the night.  
***  
Vegeta's alarm went of at 5:00 A.M. the next morning. He put on his   
training clothes, and hearing his stomach growl, went downstaris for   
something to eat. After he ate, he went to start his training in the gravity   
machine, AGAIN.  
Bulma woke up around 9:00 A.M, got dressed and stumbled downstairs   
for some coffee. She made some, and after a small breakfast (because   
Vegeta ate everthing in sight!), went to work on her computer.  
Vegeta's stomach began to growl again at 12:00 P.M.  
"Damn you, stomach!" he shouted and went inside for MORE to eat.   
Bulma, making a sandwich for herself heard the screen door slam and   
footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps were Vegeta's tradmark   
gold tipped boots; she knew them anywhere. Vegeta stepped into the  
kitchen and Bulma greeted him ("Hey, you."), but all she got in   
response was a grunted "hi."  
"What do you want Vegeta, more food?" Bulma asked with a frown, "you know,   
I couldn't find anything to eat this morning!"  
Vegeta smirked, "I have to eat, woman." Bulma knew this smirk too well.  
She knew Vegeta used it when he was disapproving with something, but  
mostly when he was slightly amused with something. She didn't know  
why but it sent tingles down her spine that time. Vegeta opened the fridge  
and started to grab some food.  
Bulma sat down at the kitchen table with her lab-top and started to   
write an e-mail to Chi-Chi.  
"What are you doing on that piece of junk, anyway?" Vegeta asked with that   
smirk still implanted on his face. Bulma looked up surprised. She didn't  
expect him to say a word to her.  
"Well, I'm writing an e-mail to Chi-Chi."  
"Isn't that Kakarott's mate?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes." replied Bulma. Just then Bulma asked Vegeta somthing that she didn't   
mean to.   
"Vegeta, have YOU ever wanted a mate?" The words slipped out of her mouth   
without her even knowing! Vegeta's eyes seemed to burn in their sockets   
to match his beet red face. He hid it quite well though and walked out   
of the room.  
"I have to go train now."He said uneasly, and run off.  
When he was gone, Bulma started to laugh so hard she thought her lungs would   
explode. She laughed to herself, "I actually got Vegeta embarrassed! The   
proud prince! HA HA HA!!!" Then she stopped laughing and thought, "Hey,  
If the answer was no then he would have probably mouthed me off, but   
instead he got embarrassed and walked out. Could this mean he really   
wants a mate?" She giggled to herself again, remembering Vegeta's face.  
Vegeta continued training, but he was too distracted to get anything   
accomplished. Bulma...Bulma...Bulma...was running through his head.  
"AAARRGGHH! This is worse then my stomach!" he thought, running his fingers   
through his hair.  
That night, Bulma fell asleep on the couch downstairs. When Vegeta came   
inside after his training, he couldn't help but notice her just lying   
there. Vegeta knew he was attracted to her, but never let anyone around   
him know it. He admired her for a bit then started to go to his room, but   
something inside of him ached.  
"Why are you doing this to me, woman? Why are you making me feel this way?"  
Just then something inside of him snapped. His body controlled him as he   
went to the edge of the couch and picked Bulma up in his strong arms. Still   
carrying her, but not knowing why, he went outside and began to fly. He didn't   
know where he was going, but his body led him. Bulma's eye's fluttered open.   
She saw a blurry outline of Vegeta's face and felt the wind blow her hair   
onto her face.  
"Vegeta?" she whispered sleepily. Vegeta didn't say a word, he kept on flying.   
He saw an small island up ahead and decided to go there. Bulma blinked once,  
then twice and opened her eyes wide.  
"Vegeta, have you gone out of your mind!!!?? she screamed. Vegeta steppted   
down on the island, and stood Bulma on her feet. Bulma looked around. There  
was green grass, and flowers blowing softly in the wind.  
"Vegeta, why did you take me here?" she asked, blinking even harder. With   
that stupid smirk on his face, he suddenly pulled Bulma close to him and   
kissed her. It was one of those kisses that you wish would last forever.   
The ones where life is worth living after. After the kiss, Bulma looked into  
Vegeta's eyes. They looked different. Not cold or mean looking...they   
looked, well, nice. Bulma's eyes began to fill with tears. She hugged   
Vegeta.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.   
Bulma didn't want him to know that she thought he changed, so she said   
"Oh, nothing." and smiled.  
The End 


End file.
